<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Football games &amp; Cheer routines by olliber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833362">Football games &amp; Cheer routines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliber/pseuds/olliber'>olliber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Slow-ish burn, cheer!george, football!dream, football!sapnap, i love karlnapity but i am not good at writing couples let alone poly ones im sorry, i messed up the tags now i have to re do everything, i want this to be more poetic than sexual, if you came here for george in a skirt you came to the wrong place sorry buddy, ill add more tags as i go along hdsjs, no beta we die like tommyinnit in prison, romantic, slight homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliber/pseuds/olliber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>another football!dream cheer!george college au nobody asked for wooo!!<br/>basically im suffering from mcyt brainrot and my brain go brr and write fanfic.<br/>no summary yet sorry but heres a quote from the first chapter just to give yall a taste of what your getting into ;)</p><p>"You remembered our routine?"<br/>...</p><p>"I remember all your routines."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karlnap - Relationship, karlnapity - relatioship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fhfsgfj my second fic! its a dnf one too :D<br/>I dont have anyone to proofread my stuff (yet) but im working on it!<br/>(im also new to ao3 please bare with me^^)<br/>first chapter babey hope you like it &lt;3</p><p>btw! this is very very loosely based on 'All is fair in love and football' by graciegirl2001. I got the idea from reading the fic and liked dream and georges dynamic in it, basically the only thing these fics will have in common is the au and a please go check it out its a really well written fic im in love with it please go read it</p><p> </p><p>my socials~, follow me if ya want! i post mostly fanart and have an original comic going! (mcyt brainrot go brrr)<br/>insta - @_.ollicado._<br/>twt - @_ollicado_twt<br/>(not really active here^)<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air is humid. He can feel the sweat fall down his temples. It's the last few minutes of the game, he can hear the chanting of his team cheering on the players out in the field.<br/>
It had rained all day, barely dropping to a drizzle just before the game. The teams both change plays, waiting for the ref to blow his whistle signaling the start of the game. </p><p>The whistle blows<br/>
and Dream kicks the ball.</p><p>Everyone stops, anxiously staring as the ball flies. It's going… going… going.<br/>
Suddenly the crowd roars to life in cheers and praise, over on the field Dream slowly smiles in disbelief as his teammates flock around him, pounding on his shoulders and back, pulling him into hugs and singing their praises.<br/>
That was it, they won the game.<br/>
“Dream, that was amazing!” Sapnap pats his teammates shoulder as the two walk over to the sidelines. There, sit Karl and George chatting about their plans for the rest of the night, when Karl sees Sapnap and Dream walking over. He runs up to sapnap, hurling himself into his partner.<br/>
“You were amazing out there!”<br/>
"Thanks, but I couldnt have done it without you always being there to cheer me on." Sapnap responds, smiling at his boyfriend. Dream smiles at the two of them, turning his gaze to fall on George as he gathers his things. He is about to speak, but Karl quickly interjects.
"So, did you guys have any plans for the rest of the night?" 
Dream shrugs as if to say <em>'who knows'</em> and George pipes up, with a slightly annoyed tone.</p><p>"I thought you and I were going to get take out!" He says, turning to Karl. Karl gives him a sympathetic look, without actually speaking, says <em>‘Please? Just this once.’</em></p><p>George rolls his eyes in response, nodding begrudgingly. Karl beamed, turning to Dream and Sapnap.<br/>
"Well~" he begins, drawing out his words.<br/>
"We were going to go out for pizza, do you guys wanna come?" Dream shrugged, adding a small 'sure' while turning to his teammate. Sapnap looked to his boyfriend and ruffled his hair, causing a small giggle to erupt from Karl.<br/>
"How can I say no to your pretty face? Sure, why not."</p><p>                                                                                               •············································•·········································•</p><p>The rest of the night was spent laughing, teasing, and with an overall fondness bubbling around each of them<br/>
Another wheeze of laughter escapes Dream.<br/>
"Sapnap, what the fuck man!" Sapnap stared across the table in amusement.<br/>
"No, I'm serious dude! C'mon think about it-" with one hand being around Karls waist, he brought up his free hand to further explain himself through gestures and obscure clarifications.<br/>
"If, theoretically, the slit was horizontal, dont you think it would make some form of sound? A clap, at least?" He turned to his boyfriend, who was sat beside him.<br/>
"Baby c'mon back me up here." Karl simply buried his face in Sapnaps shoulder bursting into a fit of giggles.</p><p>Across from Dream and George, Sap and Karl began bickering about how dumb the notion was. Sapnap protesting saying it was a legitimate question, Karl responding saying it was a stupid thought. Though it seemed as if they were arguing, they both knew it was all in good fun.<br/>
Through the 'couples quarrel' Dream turned to George. He was snickering at the couples incessant arguing. A red flush erupted on Dream's cheeks. George mustve noticed his staring, because he turned to Dream, muttering a small "Yes?.." as if to ask if there was something Dream needed.</p><p>Dream didnt know it at the time, but there were many things he needed.</p><p>"O-Oh! Sorry hah." Dream stuttered, playing with the hem of his shirt.<br/>
"I just wanted to say you were pretty impressive out there today." His eyes wandered away from George, whether out of embarrassment or some other reason, he didnt know right now.<br/>
George just stared at him.<br/>
"M-me?"<br/>
"Yeah, that routine was amazing, how long have you guys been working on that?"<br/>
George was at the very least, flattered by Dreams comment, though he'd never admit it.<br/>
"Oh...thanks hah. Its nothing really, just basically what we do every game."<br/>
"No, this one was different! More complex than the last one I remember."</p><p>"You remember our routines?"<br/>
silence fell between the two.<br/>
"I remember all your routines."<br/>
By now the banter and giggling from across the table had stopped. Karl and Sapnap just stared at them now.</p><p>                                                                                               •············································•·········································•</p><p>They had all began saying their goodbyes, Karl kissing Sapnap farewell while Dream and George share an awkwardly formal nod.<br/>
George feels a tug on his arm, as he begins walking back to the campus dorms, and suddenly is face to face with Karl.<br/>
"What was that!"<br/>
"What was what...?" George asked, feigning cluelessness.</p><p>He knew exactly what.</p><p>"You know exactly what!" Karl tousled Georges hair. </p><p>Damn.</p><p>"I saw the way you were ogling him."<br/>
"I was not ogling! I- I dont ogle." George responded sternly. Karl grinned, stifling a laugh and twirling around the street-lamp lit sidewalk. the lamps giving off a yellow hue making his features look warmer under its light.<br/>
"You so were~" George smiled with a scoff, rolling his eyes. </p><p>He did not <em>ogle</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hiii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hellloo guyss <br/>im going to delete this here and add the ACTUAL chapter once its done.<br/>im sorry its taking so long! i lost a ton of my writing so i have to re-write the whole chapter, that paired with me putting most other things on hold for dnf week...</p>
<p>im sorry its taking a while really i am and im sorry if yall saw the chapter two and were excited only to be disapointed.</p>
<p>i promise ill finish the next chapter out as soon as dnf week ends and get it out asap</p>
<p>love you guys! make sure to take care of yourselves. drink water, take breaks get some rest, eat if you havent yet and remember youre loved and appreciated &lt;3</p>
<p>-oliver</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>